shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw Kings
Outlaw King is a title given to any outlaw who has achieved a significant level of power and influence to be regarded as a considerable threat. SENTINEL recognizes dozens of criminals as Outlaw Kings, with none being any less than an A-Class level threat. Indeed many of the Outlaw Kings are S-Class fighters who have managed to carve out Empires of Influence for themselves, and are so dangerous that outright war with them is avoided at all costs. While some have small empires in the West or East Kingdoms, most Outlaw Kings rule in the North. Both the All Union and Holy Order often used these as buffer states to avoid outright conflict with eachother, sometimes using the Outlaw Kings for their own interests. More often than not though, the Outlaw Kings managed to fleece the very States attempting to use them. 'Current Outlaw Kings' Van Maximo Van Maximo was once famous as the Greatest SENTINEL, and was former Captain of the 43rd Legion. He was an adherent to a philosophy called Absolute Order, which exceeded the ambitions of SENTINEL and prompted him to seize control of his patrol area and rule it as a dictator. He eventually ran afoul of the Magnificent 7 and was defeated by them. This brought his activities to the attention of the Watchers, and he and his accomplices in his Legion were captured (most of his SENTINELs had no idea what their Captain was doing). Maximo was stripped of his rank and was being sent to the Tombs when followers of his sprang him in transit and they fled. He reinvented himself as a Warlord, conquering the planet Zorn in the North Galaxy. Since then he has eluded attempts by his old Order to recapture or assassinate him, and has continued to be one of the greatest powers in the North Galaxy. Jaxx Parro Once a simple smuggler, Parro piloted the Red Jewel for the villainous Baron Ruffio. When she discovered that her cargo was a group of purran slaves, she freed them and escaped from his service. He gave chase, engaging in a long campaign of bloody vendetta against her. It ended in a duel between the two where she beheaded him. Afterwards she gathered a crew together and raised hell across the universe. After she and her Parro Gang achieved a legendary amount of notoriety, she was betrayed by her first mate, Wylie. Years later she reappeared, now significantly stronger with formidable ice powers. She was in command of a state-of-the-art Jehdan Imperial Guard battleship which she procured through unclear means, and gathered a new Parro Gang. Since then she has done as she pleased, forging a small empire in the North and defying the attempts of SENTINEL to capture her. Lord Gold Counted as one of the most powerful Outlaw Kings, Lord Gold runs an extensive empire based on the traffic of drugs and slaves. He was once a member of the mercenary army, the Red Brotherhood, but when that group fell apart he settled on the planet Figaro, assuming control of its criminal underworld. When the planet's King raised the army to try to bring him to justice, he defeated them and personally slaughtered the King and his family. He thereafter set himself up as the new King, and proceeded to use Figaro's resources to further bolster his criminal enterprises. While his actions served to vastly bolster Figaro's economy bringing prosperity to its citizens, he ruled the planet with an iron fist and any who broke his laws suffered the most brutal of consequences. Perhaps owing to his humble origins, once he assumed power Lord Gold became extremely hedonistic and enjoys dressing himself in gold and jewels. He has an extremely flamboyant personality and a tendency to speak in rhyme. While his ridiculous clothes and behavior can cause people to underestimate him, Lord Gold is an extremely powerful fighter and is considered one of the most dangerous villains in the Universe by SENTINEL. Cardoza Occasionally derisively referred to as the Monster due to his mutated appearance, Cardoza is one of the fearsome Three Kings of Arkem. In his youth Cardoza was a handsome playboy who managed to rise to the top of his mafia organization through Machiavellian scheming and bloody handed assassinations. When he became the new boss of his family, he quickly cowed the other mafia families, wiping out their leaders, bribing their men, and taking over their territories. Over time one of the survivors of the mafia families he destroyed attempted to assassinate Cardoza by exposing him to a dangerous pathogen. However, rather than killing him, the pathogen mutated him into a stone skinned monster and granting him great psychic powers. Through sheer force of will he managed to survive the transformation and with his new powers he quickly discovered those who plotted against them and killed them off. However, the damage was done and he was forever trapped in the body of a lumbering monster. While he enjoyed enhanced intellect that allowed him to concentrate even more power into his hands, he also became unhinged at the loss of his perfect body. He became a staunch hedonist, drowning himself in booze, women and drugs. Of the Three Kings, Cardoza is the least concerned with honor and the most concerned with money. Adso the Monk Another of the Three Kings of Arkem, Adso is the Abbot of the Temple of Light on Arkem. He is the oldest power on the station and has seen rivals come and go. His temple is actually a front for a massive black market operation, and even Carlito and Pandora have been known to go to him to procure things they can’t. Most underestimate Adso because of his short stature and frail body, assuming that the true person to worry about is his assistant, a fearsome warrior called Zeno. However, Adso is actually far stronger, possessing a powerful Aura and centuries of fighting experience. Despite this he prefers to keep himself and the Light Monks away from bloodshed, preferring to corner his enemies through deft maneuvering. He is very fond of the Three Kings arrangement on Arkem, insisting violence is “bad for business.” Despite this, he was the last to agree to Cain’s terms to leave the Magnificent 7 alone because he considers them too powerful to be trusted. He agreed only when Cain pointed out “yer refusing because ye fear what might happen. But if ye don’t agree then what yer afraid of will DEFINITELY happen. Seems a no-brainer to me...” Pandora Casta Pandora Casta was once a military officer belonging to the Giger Empire, one of the more powerful human states in the Universe. When the Empire collapsed, she and her army were stranded in the far reaches. With nothing left to return to, they rampaged their way across the galaxies before settling on Arkem and staking their claim. Initially treated as just another upstart, Casta and her army caught the other powers of Arkem offguard, quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with. Using ruthless tactics she seized control of several docks and gained control over various drug and weapons trades. She currently exists in a stalemate with Carlito and Aldo, and the three share control of Arkem with an agreement not to interfere with eachother’s business. In appearance, Pandora is a tall beautiful human woman with long XXXX hair. She typically wears a low cut black leather dress and thigh high boots with her military greatcoat draped over her shoulders. She is rarely seen without a cigarette in her mouth. During her time with the Imperial Army, Casta one of dozens of super soldiers created and is therefore extremely powerful. In addition to her immense Aura, she has the ability to control magnetism. A tactical genius she was among the Empire’s best commanders, but her sadistic personality often had her posted to the frontier to keep her away from the capital. She has a close relationship with her men, and they in turn are fiercely devoted to her. Despite no longer being members of the regular army, they still refer to her as “General” and follow her orders without question. 'Former Outlaw Kings' Eddwar Teeg: Perhaps the best known Outlaw King of all time, Eddwar Teeg was a Purran mutant with incredible powers. He was large and powerfully built for a Purran, with a dusky complexion and shaggy black hair that tended to hang in his face. His outfit consisted of a long, loose fitting brown duster coat, a wide rimmed hat, and two master crafted blaster pistols held in a cross draw holster at the trouser belt line. Teeg was born with a superhuman physique which made him the equal of races like sarans and ogres, and he was able to project an immense Aura. His early career is difficult to track, but he eventually rose to become Public Enemy #1 in both the All Union and the Holy Order. He and his gang were responsible for a large number of crimes and commonly left a swath of destruction in their wake wherever they went. It was said that he could show mercy to those who submitted to him, but those who defied him never lived to tell the tale. Despite his fearsome reputation, Teeg was known to be a fair man who loved his subordinates like family. He had a great sense of humor and because of his great strength tended to laugh off people who tried to attack him and he never killed unless he was provoked. However, someone who harmed or threatened someone he cared about would discover to their peril just how terrifying he could be. Perhaps the most important person to Teeg was a purran woman called Jaxx Mena, who he would commonly go out of his way to visit and spend time with. Eventually circumstances forced Teeg to disappear and the two never saw eachother again, and Teeg never learned that Mena bore him a daughter who she called Parro. In the modern age no one has seen or heard from Teeg in over 20 years and it is a matter of some conjecture whether he's still alive or not. Undart: Instigator of the Hapes Disaster, Undart was among the most greatest pirates of the modern era. His greatest achievement was the conquering of the planet Hapes, at the time an important center of trade and industry. In order to dislodge him, SENTINEL sent a full 3 Legions. It was discovered that Undart's main reason for conquering Hapes was to gain access to the Biological Weapons being secretly manufactured there. When the Legions failed to hastily capture him, an Extermination Order was called in order to contain his threat. ' Dom Fritz:' A powerful Purran Martial Artist, Fritz’s master was a disciple of Rahan’s known as Arn Crumb. Crumb did not inherit the whole of Rahan's Fist Art, but instead formed his own branch style called Shade Fist. Fritz was his greatest student, but he had a wicked heart. Crumb attempted to put him down, but Fritz instead killed Crumb. Free of his master, Fritz became obsessed with pleasures and indulgences and decided that from then on he would take whatever he wanted. His appetite for money, drugs and women lead him to the world of organized crime, where he became recognized as one of the fiercest mafia bosses in the North Galaxy. He developed a habit of kidnapping any woman who caught his eye, who he would use until he tired of her and discarded her. His most famous snatching was of the popular Purran actress Ember Hahn, who he kept locked in his citadel as his favorite sex slave. It should be noted that despite his indulgent personality, Fritz’s primary lust was for battle and his Fist Art was greatly feared. When Cain went on his battle tour across the galaxy, Rahan asked him a personal favor to kill Fritz to take revenge for his old student Crumb. Cain accepted his master’s request, infiltrating Fritz’s citadel and seducing Hahn to goad the Purran into a fight. Too late did Fritz realize the identity of his opponent, and he was killed by the Dark Prince. Saint Pogo: Saint Pogo was a religious heretic who believed that salvation could only be bought with blood, and he committed genocide in his pursuit of enlightenment. Despite being a violent psychopath, he was also extremely charismatic and managed to raise a small army of violent criminals and terrorists who enthusiastically carried out his every whim. With this force, he managed to make enemies of the All Union, Holy Order, and even other Outlaw Kings. However, because of his volatile and unpredictable nature, the other Outlaws left him alone and he regularly killed the Holy Order warriors and SENTINELs sent against him. After causing a great deal of havoc in the East Galaxy during his latest “pilgrimage” he came to settle on the planet Pallas IV in the North Kingdom, overthrowing it’s government and plunging it into chaos. Now centralized on a single planet, SENTINEL moved to arrest him for all the damage caused by him in the West. Because of his status as an A-Class threat the Watchers ordered the entire 6th Legion to Pallas IV to deal with him. What the Watchers did not know, was that the Holy Ghost was also fed up with Saint Pogo and had sent his own angel of death to deal with him. Shortly after their arrival in orbit the Watchers lost all contact with them. Agents of the Black Legion arrived on the planet to investigate, but found no sign of life on the planet. There was evidence on the planet of a bloody conflict and use of weapons of mass destruction, but the level of carnage apparent on caused the Black Legion Agent a great deal of suspicion and concern. The wreckage of the 6th Legion's flagship orbited the planet, but there were no survivors onboard. It would not be revealed until much later that the cause for the scouring of Pallas and the loss of the 6th Legion was the Deathwalk Cain, who had been sent to assassinate Saint Pogo and his cult. The 6th Legion had appeared before he was finished, and he killed them to prevent there being any witnesses. The Albino: The Albino was a humanoid mutant possessed of incredible psychic powers and a superhuman physique. He was believed to have been the result of an experiment to create the perfect warrior, afterwhich he killed his creators and set out into the Universe to find his own way. Using his psychic powers, he was able to enthrall a large number of followers, banding them together into the White Giant Pirates. With his massive army he invaded Earth in a gigantic spaceship. Unfortunately for him the city he attacked happened to be where the strongest human Ray Duke was staying. Ray attacked the White Giant Pirates' ship and after slaughtering hundreds of aliens easily dispatched the Albino's lieutenants. Overjoyed at being able to face a worthy opponent, the Albino fought Ray directly and unleashed the full extent of his powers against him. However, even these weren't enough to stop the Strongest Man on Earth. Ray defeated the Albino, destroying his ship in the process. The whole event was covered up by AEGIS, who ensured that the city's destruction would appear to be the result of a natural disaster rather than an alien attack. The technology of the White Giant Pirates would be used to bolster AEGIS's defenses for Earth. As his name implies, the Albino had white skin and hair, with red eyes. He wore heavy black armor which he used to keep his powers under control.